


I've Got Your Number

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Tony's pattern gets broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 194. Written for [](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/profile)[drunken_hedghog](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/). Prompt from [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[ncis_drabble](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/)-Challenge #247-Kneeling. Full Metal Beta by [](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/profile)[proseac1](http://proseac1.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 13, 2011

OK, it’s a bad idea, but Tony is far beyond caring what Gibbs or anyone else thinks about his personal life. If this is what he needs to get over EJ, so be it.

“On your knees,” he growls, only to be taken aback by McGee’s response.

“No.”

“No?”

“I had something a bit more numerical in mind.”

It takes Tony a second to catch on.

“Oh, did you now, McPineapple-Upsidedown-Cake?”

It’s not what he usually does with men, but he’s already breaking Rule 12 _again_ , so why not try the reciprocal route?

Maybe 69 will be his lucky number.  



End file.
